


Never Have I Ever

by noneveragain



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt// Strip tease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

Frank and a few friends were over at the Way's house, all of them drunk off their asses but still managing to carry on some sort of conversation that hadn't even made any sense - _but whatever._

"We should play never have I ever guys." Mikey suggested, his long legs outstretched on the sofa while Frank and Gerard sat on the opposites sofa, sipping on their beer.

"Sounds boring." Gerard groaned, shifting in position a bit as he took another sip, looking over at Frank for his opinion on the game.

"Why not, sounds cool." Frank said,

"Yeah man lets do it." Pete chimed in, Gerard rolling his eyes a bit because the game was pretty childish.

"But," Frank piped up quickly, smirking a bit to himself, "instead of putting fingers down, we remove clothes."

"Yeah!" Pete agreed, sitting up on the couch, Mikey copying his actions as Gerard released another groan.

"C'mon Gee, it'll be fun." Frank smiled, rubbing Gerard's thigh a bit in a soothing manner.

"Ugh, fine." Gerard finally agreed, setting his bottle of beer down.

"Frank why don't you go first?" Mikey suggested, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Umm, never have I ever... Gone skinny dipping."

Gerard slipped off his jacket because yeah he has gone skinny dipping and he knows Pete did too and he's ready to call Pete out for not removing clothing.

"Pete you went too asshole." Gerard chuckled, putting the jacket over to the side.

"Fuck," Pete groaned, pulling off the gloves he was wearing because it was twenty fucking degrees outside.

"Gerard you go." Frank smirked, leaning back on the couch as his eyes raked over his crush expectantly.

Frank and Gerard have major, _major,_ crushes on each other and while everyone really just wants them to date already, the two were still in denial about the other's feelings and they haven't even talked to each other about it, but they still were best friends.

"Alright, umm," Gerard paused, thinking for a bit for something that he hasn't done hat he knows Frank has done because he fucking _wants_ to see Frank naked or with his shirt off because _damn -_ Frank was fucking _hot_ and Gerard just really wanted to see him shirtless or in his boxers.

"Never have I ever, gotten blackout drunk, like I mean blackout drunk." Gerard giggled, seeing Mikey and Pete remove an article of clothing before Frank slipped off his shoes slowly, pushing them over to the side.

Gerard was kind of disappointed that Frank didn't just remove his shirt because that's the one thing Gerard just wanted to see. He wants to see the pale expanse of his skin, the little tattoo's he had done on his body and the areas where he told Gerard where he wanted more.

"Mikey go." Pete smiled, staring at Mikey lovingly. I mean, there's obviously something there, but no one really mentions it because Patrick told everyone except Pete about his undying love for Pete, so we have to wait on that.

"Never have I ever, peed my pants."

There was a bit of silence until Frank giggled and ripped off the beanie he was wearing, "it was one time okay." He giggled, causing the small room to erupt in drunken laughter as well.

"Was it when you were blackout drunk?" Gerard asked, smiling when he got a nod of the head from Frank.

"Pete your turn." Frank said, an embarrassed blush coating his cheeks.

"Never have I ever named my dick."

"God dammit are you all out to get me?" Frank chuckled before standing up and finally, _finally_ taking off his shirt, slowly pulling it up and off as Gerard watched with hungry eyes, devouring the sight of Frank's chest.

Frank wasn't toned or anything, he just looked really _fucking good_ with his shirt off and Gerard was very glad he agreed to do this.

"Gerard cool it, no one needs you to get a boner from looking at Frank." Mikey laughed, Gerard realizing he had been staring at Frank with his mouth agape and even some drool forming at the side.

Frank blushed heavily, giggling more as he looked back at Gerard and wiggled his bum in front of him. "Like what you see huh?"

"Oh shut up, it's your turn asshole." Gerard sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Wait what the fuck did you name your dick?" Pete asked, putting his feet on top of the coffee table in front of him.

"The jersey devil."

"What the fuck dude?" Mikey laughed, Gerard cutting in.

"Well that's lovely um, Frank go already before his gets awkward."

"Never have I ever, jacked off next to someone while they were sleeping."

"Frank you did that when Gera-"

"Shut up Mikey." Frank snapped, sending a glare over to Mikey's direction.

"You what?" Gerard laughed, "that's gross dude, please tell me you didn't get off to me."

"Gerard please, it's not like you haven't came while thinking about Frank." Pete sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Not once!"

"Oh please, I hear you in your room." Mikey argued, Gerard's cheeks flaring up.

"Shut up okay, leave me alone, I'm done with this game." Gerard said weakly, his voice cracking in places.

"We all take off an item of clothes then because we can't stop arguing." Pete suggested, him and Mikey slipping off their socks as Gerard looked over at Frank curiously, Frank taking off his belt and not his pants like Gerard wanted.

"Gerard, take your shirt off." Frank asked, the words sounding way more hot than they should have and Gerard quickly brought his mind to things other than Frank asking him the exact same question but just in a different situation.

Gerard slipped his shirt off, up and over his head seeing out of the corner of his eye, Frank's eyes taking in the sight of his body. Staring at Gerard's stretch marks on his arms, his chubby tummy sticking out and the extra flesh up on his chest.

Frank thought Gerard was fucking adorable and there was no changing that, but Gerard was pretty hot and Frank was getting really turned on from staring at the milky pale expanse of his skin that was stretched out right in front of him.

"Uh, Frank?" Gerard says, snapping Frank out of his day dreaming state.

"Gerard c-can I see your hobbit sword? I just remembered something on it I wanted to show you." Frank said, watching Gerard send him a quizzical look before nodding and grabbing his shirt and walking down stairs to the basement.

The moment Pete and Mikey were out of sight, Frank grabbed the shirt from Gerard and threw it behind him, gently pushing Gerard's back, them both walking down the stairs quickly.

"Why did you take my shir-"

Frank cut Gerard off with a heady kiss, pushing him down against the bed, Gerard pushing his mouth up as well and pressing their lips harshly together, both of them wanting this for so long.

"Gerard, fuck, I've wanted you for a while." Frank moaned, grinding their hips down onto each other.

"Fuck Frank, please please." Gerard moaned, pushing his hips up and pressing their crotches against each other harder.

"Fucking hell, gonna blow it in my boxers from how hot you are. Your beautiful skin, so fucking beautiful." Frank moaned, kissing Gerard's chest with their hips gyrating on each other harshly, pressing down and rubbing.

"Frank please, so fucking good." Gerard moaned, his head thrown back against the sheets as the feeling of Frank's crotch rubbing against his was pure fucking heaven and Gerard was taking advantage of having Frank's naked torso on top of him, his hands dipping into all of Frank's curves and roaming around his body.

"This feels so good holy fuck." Frank moaned, slipping a hand down to press his palm against Gerard's clothed erection, the touch sending shock waves of pleasure through out Gerard's body.

"I'm gonna come already holy fuck Gerard." Frank moaned, grinding his hips down harder on Gerard's before he finally came hard in his jeans.

"Frank please." Gerard moaned, Frank humping himself through his orgasm before Gerard came too.

"How did this even happen?" Gerard panted, looking up at Frank who's thighs were burning from how fast he was moving.

"I just saw you with your shirt off and I just couldn't help myself." Frank giggled, falling down next to Gerard, panting lightly.

"Frank I uh, I kind of wanted to tell you this for a while but uh-"

"I know Gee, I like you too." Frank giggled, shifting uncomfortably because of the wet spot in his underwear that was pressing against his dick.

"So uh, what does this mean?"

"Well what do you want it to mean?"

"I don't know..."

"We'll figure it out later."


End file.
